ReUnion
by BlacNight
Summary: It's been 5 years since Minato Arisato became the Great Seal, locking away Nxy and saving mankind. His friends are now living their lives for him, never letting his memory diminish. How will they react to this? Full summary inside ! P3 x P4 crossover


_Finally finished that prologue, phew!_  
><em>Anyways, this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to...but I can't really think of anything else, soo, <em>  
><em>Hope you enjoy it~!<em>

_I don't own anything (Sadly). If I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this story anyways._

_:::Summary:::_

_It's been 5 years since Minato Arisato became the Great Seal, locking away Nxy and saving mankind. His friends are now living their lives for him, never letting his memory diminish. But how does the group react when they meet a female who shares his last name? And when they think they can't take the similarities anymore, what happens when they meet a group with someone who shares his hair color...? And what's this about a chaos rising and the universe ending? P3 x P4 crossover. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROLOGUE<em>**

A blue-haired boy is standing alone. He seems to be tired.

"..." He looks around and sighs. "I miss them...I wonder how they're doing? Have they forgotten me?"

"Hm?"

Something catches his attention.

"What's a blue butterfly doing here...?" The butterfly floats in front of him when suddenly, a bright light engulfs it.

"Wha-?" The boy gasps and covers his eyes from the blinding light.

"Do not be alarmed. I am not your enemy, Minato Arisato."

The bluenette lowers his arms to see who had addressed him by a name he hasn't heard in nearly 5 years.  
>The butterfly had transformed into a man, probably in his forties, thought it was hard to tell since he had a mask covering most of his face. He was in a suit the was all white, except for the black tie and shirt he had underneath. He had medium length brown hair tied back in a pony-tail and was standing in a business-like manner, with both arms folded across his chest. Seeing him like that reminded him of a certain senpai...<p>

"Who are you?" the boy named Minato decided to ask, not wanting memories flooding him. "Why are you here? Are you Nyx...?"

"No. I am not." The man replied in a deep, calming voice. "As for who I am, I am one who exists in the boundary between the consciousness and unconsciousness. My name, is not of importance. Why I am here, is."

'Between the consciousness and unconsciousness'...? He was sure he had heard that somewhere before, but where..."Wait," he replied, something suddenly crossing his mind. "how did you get in here?"

"How I got here is irrelevant. But, as I said, I dwell within the conscious and unconscious minds."

"O...Okay...?" Clearly, this guy was not making much such sense, and it frustrated the boy to no end.

"S-so, um. Why are you here?"

"I am merely here to send you back to your friends. It seems as though chaos is soon to arise in the world you saved."

"Oh. Wait...What? What kind of chaos?"

"A chaos strong enough to not only bring about the end of the world and mankind as we know it, but a chaos strong enough to bring about the end of the universe, and all worlds and races within it."

"What...!" He looked at the man in utter and complete shock as he continued.

"Right now, the persona users, including yourself, are the only people who can stop it, whatever it may be."

"Including me...? But I can't. I still have to be the barrier between Nyx and Erebus. Without the barrier..."

"Do not fret. I will be the barrier. I may not look it, but I am quite strong, and capable of keeping Erebus away from Nyx."

Minato looked at the man. He had to admit, there was some sort of aura around him. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but if this guy was truly here to harm him, he would've done so already. "I...see...But, I can't exactly just magically appear back into their lives! I mean, they're probably all far away or something...Besides, I can't be wearing this-" He pointed to his Gekkoukan uniform. "-and not expect things to be different. And anyways, they probably don't remember me that well..." he said the last part with a tone of melancholy.

"Do not worry, as I send you back to the area you once lived, a set of clothing will be provided to you. As for your friends, it just so happens that they are planning a reunion in the dormitory you had once lived in...Whether they remember you or not...What makes you believe they've forgotten?"

Minato seemed to fidget a little under the question. "W-well, I'm sure they've been busy with their lives...so..."

"...I see. No matter, it'd be best for you to be on your way, Arisato. They're waiting for you."

"..." he looks away.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten, you will run into other persona users, and they will be of a great help."

"Other persona users...? How will I know it's them?" The man chuckled. "You will know."

Minato wasn't surprised at all by that statement. In fact, it's what he expected him to say. He wasn't sure what to think of him. Then again, he wasn't sure of a lot of things right now. But he was sure he could get at least two more questions answered...

"Is she waiting for me...?"

"Yes." was his only reply. "I will send you on your way now. It may be a rough journey, but you'll be fine."

"Wait, I have one more question...Who are you, really?"

"..." He seemed to be contemplating on whether or not to answer. "...You may call me Philemon. I hope you will be able to save this universe and that we will be able to meet again one day. Farewell, Minato Arisato."

And with that, the blue-haired boy was covered in blinding white light.

* * *

><p>So...How was it? Hopefully you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't...thanks for reading anyways!<br>I'll maybe get up the next chapter eventually...  
>Anyways, don't forget to review !<br>~BlacNight


End file.
